Finish What We Started
by TwilightPrincess89
Summary: Narcissa gets a suprise visit from her sister, keeping her from going to bed...but Bellatrix makes it worth her while. Rated M! Contains Blackcest!Cissatrix!.. Read and review.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's note: I finally finished this after having started on it a year ago, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writting it. Please read and review. Not haters or flamers. It doesnt follow a specifit plot but it is after Bellatrix was branded and married. I was listening to "Finish what we started" By Frankie J and it inspired me to finish the story. I dont own the song either, but you should check it out.

Contains: Explicit lesbian sex, incest, blackcest, dont read if it's not your thing!

Finish what we started

"Bella please…don't…not tonight, Mum might hear." Narcissa moaned as Bellatrix moved her hands over the younger woman's body.

Narcissa's body was betraying her brain Narcissa's clothes made a small pile on her hard, wood floor.

"But you're already so wet Cissy…does my presence excite you? Do my hands make you hot?" Bellatrix panted low in her ear.

"Yes…but…oh Bella…" Narcissa replied, she let out a low moan as Bellatrix easily slid three fingers inside of her.

"That's what I thought." Bellatrix whispered, moving her fingers in a painfully slow pace inside the younger witch.

"And plus Mum doesn't know I am here…and I know that you have sound charms put up around your room." Bellatrix added moving her lips against Narcissa's neck.

Narcissa couldn't argue Bellatrix had a point; her appearance was unexpected, but not unwelcome. Narcissa hadn't seen her elder sister in almost a year, she had left for France right after her wedding, Narcissa didn't get a chance to say goodbye.

"Married life is so dull." Bellatrix said, moving her fingers over Narcissa's g-spot.

Narcissa let out a sharp gasp and dug her nails into Bellatrix's forearm.

"Does…he fuck you real good?" Narcissa asked completely unabashed.

"Not as good as you kitten." Bellatrix purred.

Narcissa smirked and looked into her sister's eyes. Their lips met for the first time in a year, the fire inside Narcissa blazed into an inferno. She removed Bellatrix's hand and pushed her on her back, moving between her legs.

"Are you going to fuck me Cissy?" Bellatrix asked huskily.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you forget your own sodding name." Narcissa whispered.

Bellatrix moaned as Narcissa's lips began to move up the elegant column of Bellatrix's throat. She pushed Bellatrix's black satin skirt up her thigh and wasn't surprised to find that Bellatrix wasn't wearing any underwear. Her free and moving up to expertly unlace the top strings on Bellatrix's corset, exposing her generous cleavage to the cold of the room.

"No knickers huh? Were you just trying to tempt me?" Narcissa asked moving her fingers up and down her sister's wet slit.

"I…Yes…God Cissy don't…tease me…" Bellatrix said between pants.

She had missed her sister dearly, she missed the way she made love to her, and she missed everything about her sister. Narcissa didn't deny her sister's pleasure for much longer, pushing three fingers inside Bellatrix's molten core.

"Mmmm Cissy….yes…that's it…" Bellatrix purred as Narcissa's fingers moved inside of her at a slow pace.

Bellatrix threw her head back in ecstasy and moaned softly as Narcissa captured one of her painfully hard nipples with her lips sucking on it as her fingers moved into her g-spot. Bellatrix clawed at Narcissa's exposed back, her nails ripping the delicate flesh of the blonde's back. Narcissa moaned as Bellatrix's long nails came into contact with her burning skin. She moved her lips back up to Bellatrix's neck, lightly sucking on the already slightly bruised skin.

"Cissy…oh Cissy…" Bellatrix moaned softly as Narcissa quickened her pace.

"You like that Bella…you like it when I fuck your cunt like this? I love fucking your little whore cunt." Narcissa hissed placing her thumb on Bellatrix's clit.

Bellatrix's back curved gracefully and she let out a low moan at Narcissa's words, she loved to hear her baby sister talk dirty to her. After a few more minutes Narcissa stopped and pulled her fingers out, Bellatrix let out a groan of frustration at the lack of contact. But was soon surprised when Narcissa waved her wand and the rest of Bellatrix's clothes disappeared.

"Roll over and get on your knees." Narcissa commanded softly.

Bellatrix rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows, her curvaceous ass sticking up in the air. Narcissa leaned in and placed a kiss on each one of Bellatrix's cheeks then moved up her spine, planting soft warm kisses all the way up to her neck. Bellatrix moaned as she felt Narcissa's full breasts against her back, her hard nipples pressing into the muscles of her shoulders. Slowly and deliberately Narcissa slid three fingers back inside Bellatrix's folds, Bellatrix arched back and Narcissa caught her lips in a kiss. Bellatrix moaned as Narcissa's free hand moved up to caress her breast, lightly kneading them, pinching a nipple between her thumb and index finger, being careful not to touch her Dark Mark, Narcissa moved her fingers over Bellatrix's arms before returning to her nipple.

"Fuck…Cissy…" Bellatrix moaned as she ground her hips back down on Narcissa's fingers.

Narcissa moaned at the gyration of Bellatrix's hips moving against her own center. She ceased her assault on Bellatrix's breast and moved her hand down to her own center where she rubbed her clit furiously trying to get off at the same pace as Bellatrix.

"Cissy…god…I'm so…close…" Bellatrix moaned as she bore down on Narcissa's hand.

Narcissa continued to nip and suck at the flesh of Bellatrix's neck as she pumped her fingers in and out of her molten core. Bellatrix's head was spinning and her hands were aching to touch Narcissa, without warning she flipped Narcissa on her back, Narcissa's fingers still buried in her inside of her and plunged two fingers into Narcissa's core.

"Fuck…me Bella…god…fuck me hard!" Narcissa groaned as Bellatrix moved her fingers at the same pace as Narcissa's.

Narcissa continued to kiss Bellatrix's neck, tasting a light sheen of salt on her skin, she could tell Bellatrix was close. Bellatrix placed her thumb on Narcissa's clit and the reaction was instantaneous, Narcissa quivered and cried out as she came down Bellatrix's hand.

"Fuck! Bella….Bella…yes…I'm cumming!" Narcissa moaned arching up and kissing her sister hard on the lips.

Bellatrix moaned and shook as her orgasm ripped through her body, warm fluid flooding the space between Narcissa's hand and her cunt.

"Cissy….yes….Cissy…I'm cumming…I'm cumming…fuck yes!" Bellatrix moaned dragging her nails down Narcissa's toned abdomen.

Narcissa moaned as she came for a second time, running her nails down Bellatrix's back, drawing blood. A low, guttural moan wrenched it self from Bellatrix's throat as she came a second time, her grip on Narcissa's abdomen tightening. After a few minutes their orgasms subsided and Bellatrix fell off Narcissa and lay beside her panting.

"I love you Bella." Narcissa whispered as she planted another deep kiss on Bellatrix's plump lips.

"You are the only one I love Cissy…never forget that." Bellatrix replied breathlessly breaking the kiss.

After a few minutes Bellatrix sat up and began to get dressed.

"Do you have to go?" Narcissa asked rolling over onto her stomach watching her sister lace up her corset.

"You know if I could stay, I would." Bellatrix said finishing the last tie on her corset.

"I know. I guess I will see you later?" Narcissa asked.

"As often as I can my love." Bellatrix replied smiling.

She moved forward and kissed Narcissa once more.

"I love you Cissy." Bellatrix said as she stepped back.

Narcissa watched as her sister disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. Narcissa rolled over, pulled the sheets over her naked body and fell asleep, wishing that she would get to see Bellatrix again soon.


End file.
